You have heart
by choup37
Summary: Se passe pendant l'asservissement de Clint. Alors que la nuit est tombée, l'archer est réveillé par un bruit ... PAS DE SLASH.


_Bonjour tout le monde^^ C'est la première fois que je publie sur Avengers, waouuuh :D Cette fic est dédiée à un personnage que j'adore, notre bien-aimé Clint, et se penche sur ce qui a pu se passer pendant son endoctrinement. Après tout on n'en sait quasiment rien.. Voici donc une version sortie de mon esprit torturé! J'espère avoir respecté les personnages!_

_**Disclaimer:** _Les personnages appartiennent entièrement à Marvel, je me contente de les reprendre, je ne gagne rien excepté le plaisir de l'échange et des reviews!

* * *

**You have heart**

Le silence régnait dans l'entrepôt occupé depuis quelques jours par Loki et ses sbires. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur ce coin de la Terre, et les hommes et femmes convertis par le dieu dormaient profondément.

Tous, sauf un. Un soldat vêtu d'une combinaison noire recouverte d'une veste de même couleur et de bottes militaires épaisses, aux muscles saillants et au regard vif. Oeil-de-faucon, aussi connu sous le nom de Clint Barton, ne dormait jamais que d'un œil. Des heures d'entrainement et des dizaines de missions l'avaient habitué à toujours rester sur ses gardes, et sa nouvelle situation n'y changeait rien. Au contraire, elle ne faisait qu'augmenter ses réflexes. De nouveaux dangers se présentaient, tout aussi dangereux que ceux qu'il avait pu connaitre dans le passé. Le brun restait aux aguets, prêt à se battre contre n'importe quoi pouvant menacer son maitre.

Les paupières mi-closes, le souffle léger, il gardait sa main droite rivée sur son arc, le dos collé contre le mur derrière lui et la tête rentrée entre les épaules, en une tentative dérisoire de trouver un peu de confort dans cette position.

Il fut réveillé par un son semblable à un gémissement en provenance d'une salle située de l'autre coté du laboratoire où il se trouvait. Surpris, l'agent cligna des paupières, se redressant doucement alors que ses doigts se refermaient automatiquement sur son arme. Fronçant les sourcils, il tendit l'oreille, pour entendre le bruit se répéter. D'un bond, il fut debout, son arc en joue. Tous ses sens poussés au maximum, il commença à avancer lentement vers la porte, contournant prudemment le matériel scientifique qui envahissait l'espace, et veillant à ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Ses pieds glissaient silencieusement sur le sol, donnant l'impression que le jeune homme volait littéralement dans les airs.

Quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci était arrivé au niveau du montant de bois légèrement entrouvert. Plissant les yeux, il tendit l'oreille, cherchant quelque son anormal, avant de pousser tout doucement la porte et de se glisser dans la salle. Le cœur lui battait la chamade alors qu'il cherchait des yeux l'origine du bruit. Le regard bleu acier de Clint se posa alors sur une forme recroquevillée contre un mur. Sa respiration se bloqua, son être entier se figeant alors qu'il détaillait le corps recouvert d'un long manteau vert plus que familier à présent. Il pouvait voir son propriétaire être secoué de petits tremblements alors que des gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Baissant immédiatement son arc, Barton referma la porte d'un coup de pied rapide avant de se précipiter vers lui.

_"Monsieur!"_

L'agent se laissa glisser à coté de Loki, sa main saisissant doucement le bras de ce dernier pour tenter de l'apaiser. Sans aucun doute, son seigneur était la proie de terribles cauchemars au vu de la sueur qui coulait sur son front et de l'expression terrorisée qui marbrait son beau visage. Il geignait dans une langue inconnue, s'agitant comme pour tenter d'échapper à quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Le geste du brun le réveilla en sursaut et celui-ci eut juste le temps de se saisir du manche du poignard sorti d'on ne sait où pour l'empêcher de l'égorger.

_"C'est moi monsieur... c'est moi... Barton..._

_"Ba..."_

Les pupilles vertes du dieu se posèrent sur son visage, son souffle haché résonnant dans le silence. Il mit quelques instants à reconnaitre son serviteur, ses cils clignant sans cesse comme s'il cherchait où il était.

_"Tout va bien monsieur"_, murmura l'archer d'une voix apaisante, sa main toujours posée sur le bras du magicien qui expira bruyamment alors qu'il prenait conscience que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Sans un mot, il se dégagea, ses yeux fuyant ceux de Clint. Le Jotun se força à respirer doucement, tentant de contrôler en vain les violents tremblements qui continuaient de l'agiter. Il ferma un instant les paupières, repoussant les terribles images qui l'assaillaient. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir le militaire le fixer doucement. La honte de s'être laissé découvrir par le mortel l'envahit et ce fut d'une voix faussement sèche qu'il murmura:

_"Pas un mot de ça à quiconque."_

Il s'attendait à ce que son esclave hoche lentement la tête en murmurant un _'Oui monsieur',_ mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier se contenta de répondre:

_"Pourquoi irais-je en parler?"_

Son interlocuteur le fixa sans comprendre.

_"Il n'y a pas d'honte monsieur.. On est tous poursuivi par nos souvenirs. Vous comme un autre."_

L'intéressé crut que son cœur venait de s'arrêter devant les paroles de l'homme. Comment pouvait-il... Sentant son trouble, Clint ajouta:

_"Je suis un soldat, mon seigneur.. Je sais reconnaitre quand quelqu'un est hanté."_

Bien sûr... Il avait oublié ce détail... C'était le travail de l'espion de lire dans les cœurs. Loki se rendit compte que ses mains avaient recommencé à trembler, alors que des sueurs froides glissaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le jeune brun devait l'avoir aussi vu, car il s'avança lentement, et, imitant des gestes déjà pratiqués des milliers de fois avec d'anciens collègues du SHIELD, il l'entoura délicatement de ses bras, l'attirant contre lui. La stupeur qui saisit le magicien fut telle qu'elle le laissa immobile quelques instants. Personne ne l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter depuis des décennies. Le geste de Clint ravivait en lui de douloureux souvenirs, et une sensation de vide qu'il s'était efforcé jusqu'ici d'ignorer. La chaleur qui l'envahit par ce contact remplissait ce dernier, et apaisait la brulure violente qui lui tordait l'estomac en permanence. C'était si tentant de se laisser aller, de s'abandonner quelques instants.. Oublier qui il était, un banni, un maudit, le bâtard recueilli à la naissance par un homme qui ne l'avait jamais autant aimé que son vrai fils. Oublier qu'il se trouvait sur une planète étrangère dans un entrepôt minable avec des êtres minables, sans pouvoir, sans vraie force, tous soumis à sa volonté mais aucun ne cherchant sincèrement son amitié. Non... pas tous.. La poigne de Clint sur son bras était réelle. Le dieu ne l'y avait pas obligé. L'archer était venu de lui-même, et c'est de lui-même qu'il cherchait à l'aider en cet instant.

Relevant le regard vers lui, l'ancien prince d'Asgard planta les émeraudes qui lui servaient de yeux dans les diamants bleus du jeune homme. La compassion qu'il y découvrit acheva de détruire ses faibles barrières restantes. Loki n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on se soucie de lui, et même si cela venait d'un être inférieur, il allait trop mal pour s'attarder sur de tels détails. Sans réfléchir davantage, il se laissa tomber contre le torse du brun, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à sa veste. Sans un mot, son garde du corps l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant contre lui et le laissant pleurer à sa guise. Cela faisait trop longtemps que son maitre contenait sa peine. Si Loki était relié à son cerveau, Clint l'était aussi au sien, et ce qu'il y lisait lui prouvait que malgré son statut de dieu, le magicien avait besoin d'aide. Il était loin en cet instant, l'envahisseur craint par la planète entière... L'archer ne voyait lui qu'un être fragile en manque terrible d'affection.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que le plus ancien ne s'apaise lentement, son souffle faisant trembler le tee-short du combattant.

_"Pourquoi?",_ murmura-t-il.

_"C'est mon travail de veiller sur vous."_

Le brun resta silencieux devant cette réponse. Il hésita un instant avant de chuchoter:

_"Reste avec moi."_

L'agent Barton se contenta d'hocher la tête, avant de s'éloigner légèrement, tout doucement, pour ne pas faire paniquer son maitre. Ce dernier l'observa aller ramasser quelques couvertures pour en faire un tas rond sur le sol, comme le nid d'un oiseau, se fit-il la remarque. Et en effet, Oeil-de-faucon l'invita à venir d'un geste.

_"Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est déjà mieux que le sol glacé."_

Loki s'allongea sur les tissus, et constata avec surprise à quel point ces derniers étaient confortables. Leur forme ronde lui donnait la sensation d'être protégé, comme s'il n'était plus de nouveau qu'un enfant dans son lit le soir. Leur créateur s'était installé à l'extérieur, sur le béton froid. Le dieu le vit frisonner malgré l'épaisseur de sa tenue. Il fronça les sourcils.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"_

Clint sursauta.

_"Monsieur?_

_"Je t'ai dit de rester avec moi._

_"Mais je le..._

Les pupilles de son seigneur vinrent se poser dans les siennes. Oh. Immédiatement, l'agent se redressa et vint s'installer près du dieu. Son souffle apaisa ce dernier, qui tendit sa main pour agripper sa veste, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Clint se laissa faire, l'observant fermer les yeux et s'endormir lentement. Le silence retrouvé n'était plus troublé que par le bruit de leurs battements de cœur, emportant peu à peu à son tour le jeune homme dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Bien longtemps après qu'il ait retrouvé sa liberté, ce souvenir hanterait encore l'agent Barton. L'image de Loki recroquevillé sur le sol en sanglotant brouillait sa vision du dieu, l'empêchant de le haïr totalement. Il lui arrivait parfois de ressentir de nouveau les doigts du déchu s'agripper désespéramment à lui, comme en une demande d'aide silencieuse.

Sa propre réaction le perturbait aussi beaucoup: il avait eu beau tenter de le nier, il devait reconnaitre que c'est de son propre chef qu'il l'avait serré contre lui, se comportant avec le magicien comme avec un de ses partenaires. Certes, cela avait été accentué par sa servitude, mais le fait était là. Ce réflexe lui était venu naturellement devant la détresse de son bourreau, mais aujourd'hui il créait en lui un malaise qui n'avait de cesse d'augmenter, le bouffant de l'intérieur. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour le faire disparaitre. Il lui faudrait vivre avec ses sentiments, sans se plaindre ni montrer la moindre trace de souffrance. Parce qu'un agent du SHIELD détruit de l'intérieur, ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas? Un agent du SHIELD se devait d'être fort et intouchable, en toutes circonstances. Comme un prince devait aussi l'être.

**FIN**


End file.
